It is found that the prior art ceiling fan is a device for agitating air from one location to another so as to achieve cooling purposes. However, almost all components of the ceiling fan are made of metallic material thereby rendering the observer a cool feeling. Hence, there is a need for giving the ceiling fan a new life by means of beautiful patterns or the like.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a decorative fan for a ceiling which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.